For the Love of Potter!
by bcandii
Summary: You would not believe the bonding qualities of Harry Potter..
1. Chapter 1

It was an interesting sight, to say the least, when Kurt walked into the theatre of McKinley High. He had intended to come in here to sing, to relax, to be alone, but he wasn't alone. Sitting in the front row, with a book in his hands, sat Noah Puckerman. No matter the noise Kurt made when coming in, Noah was so submerged in the book with a familiar blue cover, that he didn't know that the other was there. Kurt coughed slightly, trying not to startle the other boy, but saw him jump nonetheless, hiding the book behind his back. "Hummel?" He asked quickly, his voice laced with fake nonchalance. "What are you doing in here?"

"**It's a theatre. What do you think I would be doing in here? Reading?" Kurt noticed the wide eyes of surprise and fear before they change to anger, threatening him before he even spoke.**

"**Say anything to anyone and I'll be putting your **_**dead**_** body in a dumpster!" Kurt couldn't help the laugh that escaped.**

"**I don't know why you don't want people to know you're smart, but don't worry, I'm not saying anything, just like about Math and English." The Jewish boy sat up straighter.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**The straight A's in Math, the impeccable essays? I know, alright, known for a while." Confusion crossed the other's face.**

"**Why didn't you say anything?"**

"**To you or to everyone else?" Puck's look obviously said 'Both, either.' "It's your business who wants to know what about you, it's your business to tell them. As for not telling you I know, if you wanted me to know, you would have said something, but I know that I'm the least likely person for you to confide in. I was trying to stay out of your affairs." Noah sat quietly for a minute while Kurt went to sit on the edge of the stage, facing the other.**

"**That's not true, you know? You're not the last person." He said in a soft tone, surprising them both. Puck answered Kurt's question before it even left his mouth. "You're less likely to make fun of me then most of everyone in the school. Even Finn would make a big deal out of it. Especially reading a book like this." He said, pulling the book back out.  
>"Just because everyone thinks those books are for geeks, doesn't mean they are."<br>"I know, but either way, I'm addicted." Noah said with a soft smile.  
>"Harry Potter has that effect on people." Kurt replied with a larger smile.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"**I can't believe you don't like Sirius! How is that even possible?" Kurt's unbelieving tone echoed through the still deserted, except for them, theatre.**

"**He was an ass! Sending Snape in he knew Moony would tear him apart." Puck defended.**

"**Yeah, but he was also a good guy! He liked to live life. Isn't that just like you? How can you hate someone just like you?" Kurt asked.**

"**I don't hate him, just don't like him as much as some of the others." Kurt's mouth dropped slightly when the resident badass started to pout. "And since when did you start liking 'the bad boy'?" He laughed.**

"**I never had a problem with bad boys, **_**trust me**_**. I have a problem with boys that throw slushies at me and toss me in dumpsters." Puck knew his face had a guilty look in it.**

"**Sorry 'bout that." Kurt waved his hand dismissively.**

"**I'm over it. You've behaved yourself for quite some time now, but just know, that if you decide to start up again. **_**I know all of your dirty little secrets.**_**" Kurt laughed at the ashen look. "What?"**

"**What d'ya mean?"  
>"Reading, your grades, <strong>_**Harry Potter**_**, I thought we just went over this?" Puck couldn't control his sigh of relief, but thanked Kurt silently when the brunet declined bringing it up.**

"**So, how about Draco?" Puck asked hesitantly, bringing them back to their previous discussion. He tried not to dwell too much on the moan that escaped Kurt's lips.**

"**Sexy! I don't normally like blonde, but Tom Felton is absolutely gorgeous, then again so is Daniel Radcliffe..." Kurt trailed off, obviously deep in thought.**

"**Er, I meant the character, remember?"  
>"Oh, yeah, sorry, call that my 'homo-moment'."<strong>

"**Nah, it's cool." There was a silence that would have easily been classified as uncomfortable had it been between anyone else, but the were surprisingly happy to sit and revel in the sound, or lack there of. "I think he was completely misunderstood." Puck finally said, catching Kurt's attention again.**

"**Don't repeat this to anyone, but I agree with you. He was forced to do the bad stuff, you know, Voldemort didn't give him a **_**choice**_** and he helped too. He didn't rat out Harry when those snatchers dragged them to his manor. He was mostly a good guy. I think the only reason he and Harry fought at all was- Oh, sorry."  
>"What?" He asked, curious. Kurt merely shook his head.<strong>

"**Nothing, sorry. Another homo-moment." He said after some more prompting.**

"**Stop saying it like it's a bad thing. Since when were you offended about being gay?" Puck's intensity startled Kurt that it took a minute to catch up.**

"**I'm not offended, it's just that this is the first civil conversation we've had and I keep getting scared that you're going to get up and run out if I say the wrong thing." Kurt admitted, warily.**

"**Since when did you change for anyone?" Puck asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "What were you going to say? Draco and Harry fight because-" Puck pressed.**

"**Sexual tension."**

"**Sexual tension?" He asked, slowly, before realization dawned on his face. Looking at Kurt, he could tell the brunet was bracing himself. Whether he was expecting a hit or expecting him to run away, Noah didn't know. After a second, he laughed. "I could **_**totally**_** see that! They'd be perfect too! Why didn't Rowling write that instead? That would've been **_**much**_** better ending! 19 Years Later: Harry was married to none other than Draco **_**Bloody**_** Malfoy. I wonder if two wizards could get pregnant.." He trailed off, thinking of how the story would have been different if 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and the Slytherin Prince were secret lovers. Noah tried to ignore the blood slowly going to his cock. Instead he looked at Kurt, only to find his staring, **_**really staring**_**, at him. "What?"**

"**Noah Puckerman, are you a **_**slasher**_**?"**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's a 'slasher'?" Puck asked, almost frightened. 'A serial killer, right? What an random question.'

"**Do you read fanfiction?" Another random question. 'What are these things?'**

"**No, what's that?" Puck wanted answers.**

"**Come to my house, tonight. It's date night so Finn will be with Rachel and Dad and Carol will be out too." He said hurriedly and rushed off, but in his defense, the bell had just rung. The only thing Noah could think about for the rest of the day was Kurt and what the night would entail. He thought over his conversation during the entirety of his final classes of the day. He figures 'slasher' and 'fanfiction' were something about Harry Potter, fanfiction actually made sense. Noah assumed it was stories or 'fiction' that 'fan's write. Self-explanatory, but what about 'slasher'? Puck shook his head as he walked to his truck, clearing his head. He was surprised to find Kurt leaning against his driver's side door with a smile, staring into space.**

"**Kurt?" The impeccably dressed brunet looked up, startled.**

"**Hey." It was a quiet reply before he cleared his throat and tried again. "Hey, I was making sure you were going to come tonight."  
>"Of course." He said quickly. "I mean, you've really got me curious, you know?" He smiled in reply and nodded before walking to his Navigator.<strong>

**Kurt drove to his house and rushed to his room to avoid the questioning looks from his father. He knew that if he started his snacks first, his dad would realize he was expecting company, instead he cleaned his already spotless room. By the time he heard his door open and his dad say his goodbyes, he had already made his bed (again), scrubbed the table four times, and rearranged his closet twice. "Bye dad." He yelled and waited until he heard their car leave the driveway. He knew that Finn had left almost half an hour before. With a sigh he went upstairs to fix some food. Just some simple sandwiches and a veggie tray. He was far too nervous to do anything special. To pass the time, he loaded his laptop and went to the site he originally intended to show Noah. 'But what if I overreacted?' He asked himself. 'What if I show Noah these and he freaks out?' Now Kurt was freaking out. He rushed to his cell phone and started texting a message, but he only got so far as '**_**Nvm, I don't-**_**' before he heard the knock on the front door. He erased the message, took a deep breath, straightened his hair, and went to open the door. "Noah." Was it just him or did that come out more as a sigh than a greeting?**

"**Hey Kurt." They stood in silence for a minute. "Er, what is it that you wanted to show me?"**

"**Oh, yeah.. Yeah, come in." He motioned for the other to follow him to his basement bedroom. "Er, you hungry?" Kurt asked, nervously, waving toward the sandwiches and vegetables on the table in his room.**

"**Sure, thank you." Noah didn't know what he was doing here, but the more that time went by, he started to get more anxious. He grabbed a sandwich to occupy his hands but didn't think his stomach could handle food at the moment.**

"**I, uh, remember what you said earlier, about what then end of Harry Potter would have been like if he was with Draco instead of Ginny?"  
>"Yeah." Noah laughed, his nervousness already going away. This was a subject that always seemed to calm him. "Probably would have kept it a secret throughout Hogwarts, because of his father." Noah nodded to himself, thinking about it in his head.<strong>

"**Exactly. I wanted to show you something called fanfiction. It's just like what it says, fans write stories about shows they like, or movies or books, whatever."**

"**I figured that much, but what's a 'slasher'?" Noah couldn't help the loud swallow.**

"**A slasher is a person that writes or reads slash fics. Slash fics are stories about.." Noah was confused by the way Kurt moved away from him, fearfully. "About a relationship between two men." Kurt said before continuing quickly. "They also have canon stories, where they stick to the way the original was written, there is femslash, which is two women. They have all sorts of types-"  
>"Kurt, calm down, breath." Noah said, taking a step closer to him, a frown appearing on his face when Kurt flinched. Sometimes he hated his 'Puck' persona. It was a protection of sorts, so people wouldn't do to him what they do to Kurt. If they only knew how much that he loved reading books, hated football, loved Glee club and even his classes, hated bullying, and most of all, was gay, he wouldn't survive. He isn't as strong as Kurt. Noah sighed. "I'm sorry, man. I'm not going to hit you." He said and let Kurt see the sincerity in his eyes. "So what kind of books is there fanfiction on?"<strong>


End file.
